El amor visto por otros ojos
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Nao podia ser un tanto despistado y torpe pero eso no significaba que fuera idiota. Saber que Hirotaka y Narumi están juntos, alegraba su alma al saber que no se quedaría sólo en la vida. Tal vez sea momento de buscar un poco de esa felicidad, aunque no sabía el porque se sintió feliz en pensar en Kou.


**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

 **¡Es un honor presentarme aquí ante ustedes! Soy AnZuZu Dragneel, una escritora más que ahora se presenta aquí con un capítulo de mi anime y manga favorito. Desde hace tiempo que había querido escribir sobre ellos pero en ese entonces, la categoría todavía no estaba creada, ahora que revise, me lleve una gran sorpresa al saber que hasta ya existe. Así que pensé ¡Es hora de que la era AnZuZu también llegue hasta este hermoso manga! Y aquí me ven, con una historia más por agregar.**

 **Normalmente, escribo sobre situaciones que no se ven en el anime o manga, me encargo también de crear algunas teorías pero sobre todas las cosas, los sentimientos son los que expresó más, los sentimientos de cada uno de los personajes en diferentes situaciones. Así que espero que les agrade estos capítulos que con el tiempo, estaré subiendo poco a poco.**

 **¡Esto a penas esta por empezar!**

 **It's showtime!**

* * *

 **Aclaración: Wotakoi: Love Is Hard for Otaku no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Fujita. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

Naoya Nifuji siempre tuvo en mente algo que podía entender a la perfección, aún cuando era un pequeño niño y ahora siendo un adulto universitario que seguía manteniendo esa idea en mente.

Y es que aquella chiquilla de gran sonrisa y visiblemente muy diferente a los demás niños que jugaban en los parques, la cual siempre llegaba a jugar a su casa después de clases; era la chiquilla perfecta para su muy solitario y querido pero a la vez temido hermano mayor Hirotaka Nifuji. Al principio, no podia comprender el porque ella siempre se encontraba ahí en casa pero con el paso del tiempo, se acostumbró tanto a su presencia que al final, sintió un gran cariño y apego por ella que realmente empezaba a desear que ella se convirtiera en su hermana mayor.

Porque, no solamente se encargaba de cuidar a su hermano mayor, se preocupaba de que estuviera bien, de que comiera adecuadamente después de que terminaba un juego o de que hiciera su tarea antes de querer sentarse por horas frente la televisión y jugar aquella partida inconclusa. También lo cuidaba a él como una hermana mayor más, le ayudaba hacer las tareas que no comprendía, jugaba con él cuando Hirotaka no tenía ganas de convivir, era su cómplice cuando no quería comerse algunas verduras e incluso lo defendía cuando su hermano mayor lo molestaba cuando jalaba sus mejillas o lo ignoraba por que perdió una batalla muy importante.

Admiraba a Narumi Momose por ser tan atenta con ellos dos, aunque fuera un poco torpe pero podia decir que era más madura que su hermano. Tal vez, desde un principio si sintió un poco de amor por ella pero al ver ese rostro tan feliz de su hermano mayor cuando ella llegaba para pasar tiempo a su lado comprendiendo cada juego que él jugaba, era más que suficiente para saber que su hermano quería mucho a esa chiquilla y que no importará si ella perdiera, siempre le ayudaría.

Y no podia culparlo, Narumi ocupaba un espacio en sus corazones.

Nao podia ser torpe, despistado y un poco lento para comprender el ambiente, incluso no entendería bien esos chistes que Hirotaka y Narumi siempre decían con sus amigos; pero no significaba que fuera estúpido, nunca lo fue realmente. Siempre era atento en el tema de su hermano mayor y con el simple hecho de que muchos pensaron, incluso su familia, que este terminaría sólo, eso nunca acabo con las esperanzas de que algún día los vería juntos. Era uno de esos muchos sueños que siempre deseaba que se hicieran realidad.

¿Porqué pensaba en esas cosas ahora?

Por que, ahora que estaba en el trabajo, atendiendo a los demás clientes con su característica sonrisa, podía observar como su hermano y Narumi conversaban en su usual asiento cerca de la ventana. No podía entender de que era aquella conversación pero aquella mirada y la sonrisa que sólo le dedicaba a ella, podía decir que prestaba toda la atención del mundo, que le gustaba escucharla hablar y quejarse pero que no dejará de hablar por que le gustaba su voz. Y eso estaba bien para Nao.

Claro que se llevó una sorpresa al saber que estos dos eran novios y no le dijeron a nadie sobre su relación, aunque lo unico que pudo hacer fue llorar, no mentía acerca de esas palabras, de que se sintiera aliviado y tranquilo de que todos los esfuerzos de su hermano por llamar la atención de su amiga si sirvieron. Y es que estaba realmente feliz por su hermano y por Narumi, que se sentía tan afortunado saber desde siempre que ellos dos iban a quedar juntos.

Le encantaba ver a su hermano feliz, sonreír de vez en cuando y mostrar ese lado que muy pocos conocen. Podía sentirse tranquilo y seguro de que en las manos de Narumi, él estaría bien.

 **-¡Gracias por su visita!** -Agradecía con esa gran sonrisa a su hermano y Narumi que salían por la puerta.

 **-Nos vemos más al rato Nao** -Se despedía Narumi.

Soltó una pequeña risita para después suspirar y empezar a limpiar un poco la mesa detrás del mostrador. Cuando Nao miro frente a él, vio como Kou había llegado a la misma hora que cuando empezaba su descanso, utilizaba esa alejada mesa para esperarlo. Y fue cuando Nao pensó por primera vez en algo; quizá, era su tiempo de buscar a ese alguien que le pueda sonreír aunque sea una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa y quien no se enoje a pesar de las tantas veces que arruina el juego. Aunque podia ser sincero, la única y primer persona que se le vino en mente fue Kou Sakuragi. Compró un par de capuchinos para acercarse a esa mesa. Movió una de las sillas para sentarse y ofrecerle uno de esos vasos de plástico. De su mandil, saco aquella consola portátil que hasta hace poco compró, ya que no quería seguir utilizando la de su hermano o tendrían algunos problemas y unos audífonos para evitar molestar a las personas.

 **-Perdón por hacerte esperar Kou-kun**

 **-Nao** -Tartamudeo. **\- Esta bien** -Sonrió. **\- ¿Aún quieres ayuda en esa misión?**

 **-¡Claro!**

Kou sonrió un tanto avergonzada por la enorme sonrisa de Nao. Siempre se sentía nerviosa cuando estaba rodeada de personas que sólo la miraban mal pero, aquella única y sola mirada de Nao, la hacia sentirse segura a pesar de que aún no podía compartir alguna que otra palabra. Pero eso no importaba, estar a su lado era refrescante.

No tenían mucho tiempo así que era necesario acelerar un poco más las cosas. Tal vez perderían pero sería divertido al ver las reacciones de Nao.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Para escribir mis historias, es necesario prepararme bien; ya sea viendo el anime y leyendo el manga, novela, etc... Como conociendo cada personalidad de los personajes que van a interpretar cada una de las palabras que estoy por escribir. Es necesario para tener esta gran satisfacción e un buen capítulo. ¡Los próximos capítulos de esta hermosa novela otaku seran muy emocionantes! No se lo pueden perder.**

 **No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

 **El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

 **Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

 **¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

 **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

 **Fecha: Viernes 25 de Enero de 2019**


End file.
